Can I Join You?
by a-rab
Summary: Something i wrote a while ago, inspired by the elevator scene in SwanSong. its my first published slash pairing


Can I join you?

**AN: so this is a one-shot. Its slash tony/gibbs. My first slash piece so be gentle. I loved the elevator scene in swan song. There will be spoilers so if you haven't seen the episode swan song go see it now. I'm kind of obsessing over the elevator scene because there was soo much potential and nothing happened **

The elevator dinged and Tony was comforting Ziva. The doors opened and on the other side McGee was comforting Abby. It seemed like everyone was affected by the death. The Italian and Israeli agents walked towards Abby and McGee and joined them for a hug. The elevator closed behind them.

A few minutes passed and the four were still in an embrace. A few sobs were passed. It was like the whole world was just standing still. Nothing mattered. They didn't even flinch when they heard someone clearing their throat.

'Go home guys.' Gibbs has appeared from nowhere. The elevator hadn't dinged so it meant that he must have taken the stairs or just magically appeared. Though the former seemed more probable. They broke away and dispersed. All except from Tony. He just stood there.

'Dinozzo. I said..'

'I know what you said.' He interrupted. Then to his own surprise as well as Gibbs's he lifted his arms up. 'Jethro,' his voice was almost a whisper. 'come here' he beckoned on his boss to fill his embrace.

After a few seconds, Tony thought he might as well give up and then Gibbs lifted his head and walked over to his senior field agent. His arms tightened around the younger agent's back. And they both sighed.

'Tony. I need you.'

The younger agent didn't know what to make of this.

He pulled away from his boss and looked him in the eye before hesitantly asking 'What do you need?'

He waited for an answer but it never came. Instead Gibbs leaned in and kissed him.

It didn't take long before he responded. Desire growing within them both, but desire wasn't the only thing growing.

Tony's hands ruffled through Gibbs' hair.

'Jethro' he called. Wait did he just call him Jethro? It sounded weird yet wonderful slipping through his lips. One of Tony's hands slid down to Jethro's chest. Then lower and lower. The younger agent cupped his boss and felt him tense a little.

Jethro pulled back and looked into his eyes.

'Not here Tony.' He motioned towards Vance's office.

They both grabbed their gear and started for the elevator.

The elevator ride was so tempting for Gibbs. All he had to do was pull the switch like he always did and they could continue this. But somehow he felt that this would be something that they would want to continue in private and well, more than once.

They took Tony's car but Gibbs drove. He drove faster and more dangerously than ever; which is saying something for Gibbs seeing as he normally drove very dangerously.

They reached Gibbs' house within a few minutes. As soon as they were through the unlocked door Gibbs had Tony pushed up against the door and was kissing him like he had never kissed before. It wasn't light and gentle.

No.

It was deep and filled with passion.

If you were standing in the room you could probably hear the noises they were making and be really turned on.

Tony could feel himself harden. When they both took a breath they both saw the anticipation in each other's eyes.

They both wanted each other. And they weren't going to wait another second.

Gibbs started on the younger agent's shirt, unbuttoning it and then getting really impatient. He just pulled the shirt apart seeing the buttons fly in all different directions. It wasn't as easy as it looked on TV but it was sure as hell sexy.

Gibbs took in a sharp breath as he took in the sight of a shirt-less Tony. He'd seen him many a times like this but not so close up. And the other times he saw the Italian shirt-less he couldn't exactly tell him.

He was so caught up at looking at his senior field agent that he didn't realise that this own shirt was being unbuttoned.

Gibbs pulled tony close to him just to feel him. Skin on skin. It calmed him. It made him forget about the day and what had happened.

He needed this. He needed the release. He needed to get away and Tony was going to give it to him. Or rather he was going to give _it_ to Tony.

AN: wrote this ages ago. Can't wait till the season premiere :D


End file.
